with strawberry on top
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: "Jadi... apa yang harus kuberikan?" "Cinta, Aominecchi!" / ketika dewi fortuna itu berpindah sisi, Aomine tidak yakin apakah ia harus mengutuki atau berterima kasih atas kesialan yang ia terima.


"Jadi… apa yang harus kuberikan?"

"Hmm, kurasa ciuman tulus dari Aominecchi akan sangat berkesan."

"…kau tahu? Kau berisik, Kise!"

**.**

**.**

**with strawberry on top**

**kuroko no basket** © fujimaki tadatoshi, cover image from google images

**warnings:** OOC. kiseki no sedai teikou days. middle schooler!eromine. ending yang akan mengecewakan sebagian readers. OK? jika OK, silakan lanjutkan :)

_[ tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diperoleh dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini ]_

**.**

**.**

Kerutan-kerutan halus muncul di dahi Aomine bersamaan dengan bergetarnya kepalan tangannya melihat sosok berkepala kuning di depannya yang meledak tertawa. Ia masih mengingat betul tatapan aneh dari seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja lewat di samping kursi mereka, dan setelah itu sang gadis mempercepat langkahnya. Aomine tahu betul penyebab tatapan aneh dari gadis itu adalah kalimat Kise barusan—sementara sang terdakwa kini masih asyik tertawa tergelak-gelak sambil memegang _cup chocolate milkshake_-nya. Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan tentang mereka berdua, namun Aomine yakin yang _image_ mereka di mata gadis itu sudah cukup terkontaminasi.

"Kau—bisakah kau sesekali belajar untuk mengayak perkataanmu?" kini Aomine menatap Kise seolah kawan satu tim basketnya itu adalah sepotong kentang goreng siap santap yang baru saja ia habiskan seporsi. "Atau mungkin… belajar untuk tidak merusak _image_-ku di mata orang lain!"

"Ma-maaf, Aominecchi—pfffffft—habisnya… habisnya… kkkkk…."

Aomine menghela napas. Disambarnya sepotong kentang goreng milik Kise sambil menunggu pemuda berjuluk _Perfect Copy_ itu menyelesaikan tawanya yang tak henti-henti. Kesal? Sudah pasti. Yang bisa Aomine lakukan sekarang hanya berpura-pura tak kenal, namun bagaimana caranya berpura-pura tak kenal jika mereka berdua duduk berhadapan hanya terhalang satu meja dan Kise menyebutkan nama Aomine (-_cchi_) di sela-sela tawanya?

_**Note to self #1 : **__Jangan lagi berkunjung ke Maji Burger cabang Shinjuku. Apalagi bersama Kise. _

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?" Aomine menyeruput habis _cappucinno_-nya begitu tawa Kise mereda. "Puas?"

"O-oke, oke, aku sudah selesai." Kise meneguk sisa _chocolate milkshake_-nya untuk meredakan sisa-sisa tawanya. "Maaf, Aominecchi. Hehehe…"

Aomine berjengit kesal melihat Kise yang malah cengengesan. "Oke, kita kembali ke pertanyaanku barusan. Apa yang seharusnya kuberikan?"

"Lho, tadi kan aku sudah jawab, Aominecchi—"

"Kau gila jika aku pikir aku mau melakukannya."

"Eeeeh?" raut wajah Kise kini terlihat kecewa. "Tapi aku serius lho, Aominecchi."

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

Kise menghela napas, lalu memosisikan tangannya untuk menopang dagu. "Itu akan jadi hadiah yang berkesan."

"Memangnya tak ada lagi hadiah yang berkesan selain ciuman?"

Kise terdiam, tampak berpikir. "Ada sih… mungkin."

"Contohnya?"

"Cinta, Aominecchi."

"Entah kenapa aku yakin kau masih menangis saat menonton anime _shoujo,_ Kise."

"Hei, aku serius!" gerutu Kise sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Siapa orang yang tak butuh cinta? Meskipun di era modern seperti ini, cinta masih jadi komoditi manusia nomor satu, tahu!"

Aomine menatap Kise dengan kerutan di dahi yang bertambah—tentu saja ia tidak mengerti kata-kata Kise barusan yang dianggapnya hanya racauan.

"Kau bilang aku hanya harus memberikan hadiah, Kise."

"Lho? Cinta itu hadiah terindah lho, Aominecchi!"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menghela napas panjang, tidak yakin siapa yang lebih layak menerima pukulan di kepala—dirinya atau si kuning di depannya ini.

"Aah, sudahlah!" Aomine berdiri, menghentakkan cup _cappucinno_-nya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. "Yang jelas, aku sudah mengajakmu ke sini, dan itu berarti aku harus mendapatkan hadiah yang tepat agar kau tidak menggangguku lagi. Ayo, sekarang kita pergi!"

Kise hanya mengerucutkan bibir memandang Aomine yang berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar dan tampak memandangi pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di depannya. Hari ini sedang ada diskon besar-besaran—dan hal itu yang membuat Aomine memilih hari ini untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan—sehingga lautan manusia tampak di daerah pusat perbelanjaan itu. Kise hanya bisa menggerutu pelan sambil meninggalkan mejanya.

"Cih, dasar tidak peka."

* * *

"Coba lihat jam tangan itu. Bagus kan?"

"Tidak. Cari yang lain, itu terlalu norak."

"Syal, bagaimana?"

"Syal tidak akan berkesan, kecuali kalau kau yang merajutnya sendiri, Aominecchi."

"Kau kan minta aku memberikan_ hadiah,_ bukan _hadiah yang berkesan_!"

"Kalau begitu aku minta kau memberikan _hadiah yang berkesan_, oke?"

"Cih!"

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tekanan darahnya positif naik—akibat kekesalannya terhadap kerumunan manusia yang sedari tadi ditemuinya, protes dari Kise yang tak henti-henti, juga ketidakmampuan dirinya mencari hadiah yang akan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Kise.

Ah. Aomine memang sedang sial.

Demi Tuhan, ia sudah berjalan mengelilingi mal yang penuh sesak dengan manusia pemburu diskon ini sampai tak satu gerai pun mereka lewatkan, namun yang ia dapatkan tak lain hanya protes dan penolakan dari Kise. Mungkin Aomine salah mengajak Kise—tapi kalau bukan Kise, siapa lagi? Yang tahu soal ini hanya mereka berdua, Tuhan, dan ring basket kalau benda itu bisa mendengar. Harga diri Aomine bisa habis jika teman-temannya, anggota klub basket Teikou _Chuugakkou_ yang lain, tahu soal ini.

Tampaknya memang terlalu berlebihan, tapi Aomine memang jual mahal, kan?

"Ah Aominecchi, lihat! Baju itu bagus sekali!"

"Hah? Bagus ya?" Aomine menyipitkan matanya, melihat ke arah manekin yang ditunjuk Kise. "Kalau menurutmu bagus, mau tak mau aku juga harus percaya kalau itu bagus. Berapa harganya?"

"Enam ribu yen!"

Katalog perhiasan berlian yang ada di tangan Aomine mendarat di dahi Kise.

* * *

Sudah berapa kali Aomine dan Kise mengelilingi mal ini? Mungkin sudah lima kali. Atau malah lebih. Aomine ratusan kali lebih suka Akashi memerintahkannya berlari mengelilingi lapangan seratus kali karena tertidur saat latihan. Bicara soal tidur, rasanya Aomine mulai ingin tidur. Ia mulai merindukan kasurnya—atau apapun yang bisa dijadikannya alas tidur—dan majalah khusus pria dewasa yang biasa menemani tidurnya. Ini semua gara-gara Kise dan ide gilanya. Dan entah karena selera Kise yang terlalu tinggi atau apa—salahkan profesi sampingannya—semua barang yang ia anggap bagus pasti mahal. Ayolah, Aomine tidak ingin membuang-buang uang hanya demi sebuah hadiah.

"Kise, katamu kau ingin aku memberikan hadiah yang berkesan, bukan?"

"Yup yup!"

"Bagaimana kalau pakaian dalam?"

Dijawab dengan jitakan keras dari Kise.

"Erominecchi!"

Aomine mendengus. "Tapi itu kan berkesan, Kise!"

"Jelas, berkesan. Berkesan sekali, tapi—oke, aku tambah satu peraturan lagi. Tidak boleh pakaian dalam!" seru Kise seenaknya, membuat Aomine menggerutu kesal. Tiba-tiba Kise mengerem langkahnya, membuat Aomine yang berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya sukses menabrak punggung Kise.

"Aw! Berhenti bilang-bilang dong!"

"Sst, mundur, Aominecchi! Mundur! Masuk toko terdekat sekarang!"

"HAH? Tapi ini—tunggu—"

"Cepat! Cepat masuk!"

"Ini toko pakaian dalam wanita, Kise!"

Mempertaruhkan seluruh harga diri yang mereka punya—kalau memang ada—dua pemuda tingkat akhir sekolah menengah pertama itu masuk ke dalam toko yang disebutkan Aomine barusan, dan bersembunyi dengan merunduk di balik deretan manekin yang memamerkan produk andalan toko tersebut. Aomine sudah tak tahu lagi harus ditaruh dimana lagi wajahnya ketika seisi toko memandangi mereka dengan aneh—sudah dua kali image-nya di mata orang rusak hari ini, terima kasih untuk Kise.

_**Note to self #2 : **__Jangan pernah lewat di depan toko ini lagi, apalagi bersama Kise. Jika aku punya istri nanti, tak akan pernah kutemani dia berbelanja pakaian dalam di toko ini._

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kise," gumam Aomine sinis.

"Sama-sama,"

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus untuk menyeretku ke toko ini sebelum aku menjadikanmu manekin."

Kise tidak menjawab—ia hanya menunjuk jendela kaca bening yang terpasang di depan manekin di belakang mereka. Aomine berbalik, dan manik biru pejalnya langsung membulat melihat dua sosok yang tengah berjalan berdampingan melewati toko tempat mereka bersembunyi ini. Seorang gadis berkepala merah muda bersisian dengan pemuda berkepala biru muda yang tengah menyeruput minumannya sambil terus berjalan. Dua sosok yang terlalu familiar bagi Aomine.

"Satsuki!"

"Dan Kurokocchi."

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Tunggu—dan kenapa ia bersama Tetsu?"

"Ah ya, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka kemarin usai latihan…" Kise tampak berpikir. "Momoicchi meminta Kurokocchi menemaninya berbelanja, karena kau tidak mau menemaninya berbelanja hari ini."

Aomine mengingat-ingat. Benar juga, dua hari yang lalu sang manajer klub basket Teikou—Momoi Satsuki, temannya sejak kecil—memang meminta Aomine untuk menemaninya berbelanja di akhir pekan, namun Aomine menolak. Ia tidak mengatakan alasannya pada Momoi, karena tidak mungkin Aomine mengatakan 'Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kise' pada gadis itu kan? Bisa-bisa gadis itu malah semakin membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Makanya aku memintamu bersembunyi karena aku tahu mereka berdua adalah orang-orang pertama dalam daftar orang yang tak ingin memergokimu bersama denganku hari ini, bukan begitu?" Kise bicara seolah ia bisa tahu isi pikiran Aomine. "Mereka sudah pergi, kan? Bagus! Sekarang mari kita keliling lagi—"

Aomine menggerutu keras. "Kau masih mau berkeliling lagi, mencari hadiah konyol dan berdesak-desakan dalam lautan manusia ini, Kise? Astaga."

"Karena bagaimanapun juga kau harus mendapatkan hadiah itu, Aominecchi!" Kise berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri, tanpa memedulikan tatapan seisi toko yang masih tertuju pada mereka berdua. "Ayo cepat berdiri, kita keliling lagi"

"Tidak bisakah aku menyerah saja?"

"Tidak boleh! Ingat siapa yang menang kemarin!"

Sejak kapan Kise bisa bertingkah begitu _bossy_ dan memaksa seperti ini, Aomine tidak ingat lagi. Mungkin pengaruh Akashi. Atau Momoi. Ah, Aomine tak mau peduli lagi. Sambil menggerutu, ia bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Kise keluar toko—si peniru ulung itu sempat-sempatnya meminta maaf pada kasir sebelum meninggalkan toko—dan memulai perjalanan berikutnya mengelilingi mal neraka ini.

* * *

Langit sudah tersepuh oleh warna jingga yang menandakan waktu senja, namun _gym _Teikou _Chuugakkou _masih bising oleh suara pantulan bola basket dan decit sol sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai licin _gym. _Sebetulnya latihan sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, namun dua orang tetap tinggal untuk mengisi waktu dengan bermain one-on-one—siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta.

"Aominecchi, bagaimana kalau kita buat pertandingan ini semakin menarik?" ujar Kise usai menerima kekalahan keduanya hari ini. "Dengan taruhan, misalnya?"

"Hah?" Aomine mencibir, tampak meremehkan. "Taruhan?"

"Ya. Menarik kan?"

"Oke kalau begitu, yang kalah berikutnya harus mentraktir yang menang."

"Eeeh, itu terlalu biasa, Aominecchi…" tolak Kise. "Bagaimana kalau yang kalah harus… memberikan hadiah pada orang yang disukainya?"

.

.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna yang biasanya setia di sisi Aomine saat itu tengah tertidur. Atau malah akhirnya memutuskan untuk terpesona pada Kise sehingga ia berpindah sisi.

"Aku menang lho, Aominecchi! Aku menang! Yeeeeey!"

Bukan hanya Aomine kalah—ia juga harus melaksanakan taruhan itu. Oke, Aomine yakin kalau Kise _benar-benar tahu_ siapa orang yang disukai Aomine.

.

.

"Kise, bantu aku mencari hadiahnya!"

"_Hah? Kenapa harus bersamaku?"_

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab! Kau yang membuatku kalah, jadi kau harus membantuku dalam taruhan yang kaubuat ini!"

"_Grr… oke. Hari Minggu jam 12 di Maji Burger Shinjuku, ya atau tidak sama sekali."_

Memberi hadiah. Pada orang yang disukai. Sejak kapan Aomine Daiki menjadi pakar dalam urusan seperti ini? Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk meminta Kise menemaninya. Karena Kise pasti lebih tahu hadiah apa yang pantas.

* * *

"Kise, aku lapar."

"Kau baru makan siang, Aominecchi."

"Itu tiga jam yang lalu, kuning!" seru Aomine. "Terlebih kau membuatku mengelilingi mal neraka ini selama tiga jam, jelas aku sudah lapar sekarang!"

Kise mengeluh. "Seingatku kalau latihan kau tidak pernah mengeluh, biru."

"Ya itu kan beda…." gumam Aomine geram. Tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium sekelebat aroma manis dari salah satu gerai yang berada di sayap kiri mal ini—dari tingkat kejelasan aromanya, sumber aroma manis yang menggoda ini pasti tidak jauh lagi. Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh gerai yang berada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Tampaknya aroma manis itu menjadi rangsangan tersendiri bagi perut laparnya sehingga Aomine penasaran di mana sumber aroma manis tersebut. Ternyata setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia menemukan bakeri yang tengah memanggang beberapa jenis roti manis. Namun yang mencuri perhatian Aomine bukan roti-roti manis yang bisa menghilangkan rasa laparnya itu—tapi benda lain yang dipajang di etalase bakeri.

"Oi, Kise…."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau _itu_?"

.

.

"Pilihanmu tepat sekali, Aominecchi!"

* * *

"Cepat berikan, jangan buang-buang waktu! Mumpung kelas kosong dan hanya ada kalian."

Kise setengah mendorong Aomine memasuki kelas—oke bukan setengah, tepatnya memang mendorong—setelah pemuda berkulit tan itu menempel di pintu kelas selama kurang lebih dua menit. Sebuah kotak berukuran cukup kecil dibawanya, dan untungnya kotak itu tidak jatuh ketika Kise mendorongnya masuk. Aomine baru saja akan berbalik untuk balas menendang Kise, namun ternyata Aomine tidak cukup cepat.

"Dai-_chan?_ Tumben sudah datang pagi-pagi begini."

Momoi Satsuki. Tepat di depannya. Menyapa. Oke, Aomine sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hanya bayanganku atau tadi memang aku melihat Ki-_chan_?"

"Mu-mungkin hanya bayanganmu saja Satsuki, kau tahu kau terlalu banyak menonton Spongebob," ujar Aomine, dan sungguh ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk bicara tergagap begitu. "Eh-aku-aku mau-memberikanmu-ini…."

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat alis ketika Aomine menyodorkan kotak yang dibawanya itu. Tangan Aomine bergetar keras sampai-sampai Momoi bisa melihatnya. Sebelum kotak itu jatuh, Momoi memutuskan untuk menerima kotak itu dan membuka tutupnya.

"Whoa, tumben sekali kau memberiku kue, Dai-_chan_. Terima kasih!"

Yang berada dalam kotak itu adalah sepotong _cake _cokelat dengan sebuah _strawberry_ menghiasi atasnya. Momoi tampak senang menerima kue itu, meskipun waktunya tidak pas—yah, siapapun suka _cake,_ namun rasanya tidak sepagi ini.

Hei, tapi _strawberry_ sepagi ini tidak apa-apa kan?

Momoi tersenyum sambil mencomot _strawberry _yang menjadi unsur dekorasi dari cake itu, sementara Aomine terdiam sambil menatap Momoi. Ia hafal kebiasaan Momoi yang satu ini—jika ada _strawberry_ sebagai topping suatu cake, Momoi pasti akan memakan _strawberry-_nya lebih dahulu. Usai mencomot _strawberry_ itu, manik merah muda Momoi membesar begitu melihat sesuatu yang 'tertanam' di dalam cake, tertutup oleh strawberry itu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang keras dan berkilau, dan berbentuk… hati?

Penasaraan, Momoi menarik benda itu dan ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah liontin. Liontin dari sebuah kalung. Liontin manis itu berbentuk hati dan bisa dibuka—begitu Momoi membukanya, yang ia temukan adalah susunan huruf-huruf alfabet yang membentuk tiga buah kata.

_I love you._

"Dai-_chan_…?"

"Er-itu… ehm…."Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, sementara pikirannya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mendadak mati gaya di hadapan Momoi. "Itu–kalung. Ya. Hm…."

"Iya, aku tahu ini kalung, Dai_-chan. _Tapi ini—tulisannya…."

"Tu-tulisannya memang kenapa? Ti-tidak salah, kan. Toh tulisannya bukan 'Satsuki mirip monyet' atau sebangsanya—ada apa dengan tu-tulisannya?"

"Mm-hmm…" Momoi menggeleng perlahan, di bibirnya terulas senyum lebar dan matanya tampak berkaca-kaca terharu. "Kalungnya bagus."

"I-itu Kise yang bantu pilihkan…" Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak jadi menyesal membiarkan Kise memilih hadiah untuk Momoi. Yah, pemuda yang sudah pernah punya pacar pasti lebih tahu cara memilih hadiah untuk seorang gadis, kan? Aomine teringat kembali ketika Kise memaksa Aomine untuk memilih kalung itu, dan saat itu pulalah Aomine tersadar kalau Kise hanya ingin Aomine mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Momoi. Silakan bilang Aomine tidak peka, lamban, atau semacamnya, karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Momoi tersenyum, lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya. Ia menaruh kotak kue itu di meja terdekat, lalu berjalan mendekati Aomine dan berjingkat sedikit untuk menggapai wajah pemuda itu. Manik Aomine membelalak begitu merasakan kecupan singkat dari Momoi di pipinya.

"_Love you too, _Dai_-chan."_

Momoi berbalik, lalu membawa kuenya menuju mejanya sendiri. Sementara Aomine terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengar dan dialaminya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

_**Note to self #3 : **__Sesekali kalah ternyata bukan hal yang buruk. Dan jangan lupa berterima kasih pada Kise. Dengan menendangnya, mungkin?_

Tiba-tiba Aomine teringat sesuatu. Saat mencium pipinya tadi, Momoi terlebih dahulu meraih wajahnya dengan tangannya, dan saat itu juga Aomine melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat benda itu, dan begitu berhasil ia ingat, hasratnya untuk menendang Kise semakin tinggi.

Benda itu adalah jam tangan yang Kise bilang norak.

.

**fin**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Ya ampun, mereka berdua itu memang pasangan yang lucu ya…." bisik Kise girang saat mengintip Aomine yang memberikan hadiahnya pada Momoi melewati pintu kelas. "Akhirnya Aominecchi bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Momoicchi juga—"

"Aku turut senang dengan ini."

"W-WHOA!" Kise berusaha keras menahan teriakan terkejutnya akibat mendengar kata-kata yang datangnya terlalu tiba-tiba itu—hei, sejak kapan Kuroko juga turut mengintip Aomine dan Momoi bersamanya? "K-kau mengagetkanku, Kurokocchi!"

"Maafkan aku, Kise-_kun_."

"Huh, untung saja jantungku sudah terbiasa dengan kedatanganmu yang tiba-tiba itu…." Kise menghela napas, lalu berkata setengah berbisik, "Oh ya! Aku juga punya _cupcakes _lucu yang ingin kubagi denganmu, Kurokocchi! Kau mau, ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Kise-_kun_." Kuroko menjawab dengan intonasi datar seperti biasa. "Ah ya, dan aku juga punya saran yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Sepertinya tak akan melukai harga diri kalau kalian waktu itu memilih untuk bersembunyi di toko obat yang terletak di seberang toko pakaian dalam itu, Kise-_kun_."

Kise terdiam.

**-omake end-**

.

**a/n:** SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUUU. Fandom Kurobasu, maafin ya keseringan dikunjungi sama author tukang nyepam yang satu ini *kabur naik alpaca*


End file.
